Change vs Tradition
by GriffyndorGrace
Summary: Nervous butterflies began to swarm through Scorpius's stomach while he sat down at his new house table with Rose Weasley. Her gentle, smiling face unnerved him and caused the numbing sensation to vanish.
1. Tradition

Hope you enjoy it! 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
J.K Rowling owns the playground, I'm just borrowing the swing-set.  
**

* * *

**Tradition**

"_Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."_

'Scropius', Draco Malfoy called out to his son. Scorpius resembled Draco immensely, except for Scorpius' eyes filled with happiness - though, grey.

'What is it _now _dad?', clearly looking frustrated and anxious to get on the Hogwart's Express.

'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, don't you give your father that attitude now.' He said sternly; watching his son's expression soften. 'Now, I know the Weasleys and Potters never got along with the Malfoys in the past, but let's not make it a tradition, okay? I...' He paused searching for words. 'It doesn't have to be the same as before.' Draco finished, looking slightly embarrassed. He stared at his son, to see his response. His son looking slightly confused, then nodded.

'Dad, I plan to make _friends_ on my first day - not _enemies_! Now can I_ please_ get on the train?' Scropius pleaded, emphasizing every last word. His father stared at him with warm eyes and nodded. With a gasp of excitement, Scorpius Malfoy leapt onto the train searching for a compartment.

When he saw his son's face sticking out of the window, shouting goodbye, he raised his arm and waved to his proud son.

The train suddenly came to life, pumping clouds of dark smoke into the air. Once the scarlet red beast slowly began to move, nervous butterflies began to swarm through Draco's stomach. As he saw the train disappearing around the corner, he felt his wife's arms wrapping around his stomach.

'He'll be fine, hon.' Astoria whispered. With her gentle voice, he dropped his arm and wrapped it around her waist.

'I just don't wan- '

'- it won't be the same for him. He'll be fine - I promise.' The softness in her voice caused the butterflies attacking Draco's stomach to vanish.

_*** * ***_

_** Hermione**__**: **"Aren't you two ever going to read _Hogwarts: A History_?" _

_**  
Ron**__**: **"What's the point? You know it all by heart, we can just ask you_._"_

'Is it okay if I sit here?'  
Startled, Scorpius looks up to see who asked. A girl shorter than him with gorgeous red, long, curly hair, had her face buried in _Hogwarts: A History_. It was clearly a very old, and tattered up copy of it.

'Oh, no. I don't mind.' He replied. Without answering, she sat down across from him. She placed the book down for a moment revealing her face. She had many light freckles across her nose and the freckles continued stretching out on her cheeks, slowly fading. Looking up, she caught the boy's eyes on her and began to blush. 'Thank you for letting me sit here. My cousins and my brother are all so loud. I couldn't read a single sentence with that lot constantly shouting', she complained with a small smile. 'Oh! How rude of me, my name is Rose Weasley. You must be Scorpius Malfoy, right?'

'Nice to meet you, Rose. But how did you know who I was?', he asked confused.

'Oh...' biting her lip, looking embarrassed, 'my dad pointed you out earlier. Your parents and mine went to school together.' She finished.

He then remembered what his father had said to him before he got on the train. Not wanting to bring up their parents' he asked, 'Oh, okay. Well, this is your first year right?' she responded with a nod, 'what house do you want to be in?'

'Well, I hope to be in Gryffindor... Every Weasley has been in there so far. I don't know what they would say if I wasn't! Even my mother. But, she did tell me she was almost put in the Ravenclaw... What about you?'

'Gryffindor?' he said with a smirk, 'I want to be in Slytherin! I come from a long line of Slytherins.' He explained with his head held high.

'Blimey! And I thought you seemed pretty decent' she teased, with a smirk.

Scorpius grinned.

'Yeah well, maybe you'll break your family tradition and end up in Slytherin with me!'

'I highly dou-

'- oh look. The other students are starting to put on their school robes. We should to I suppose'

_*** * ***_

_"'Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!'_

_'Is he — a bit mad?'_

_'Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?'"_

The great hall was enormous, with four tree length tables. Hundreds of candles floating above everyone, dimly lighting the room. A large gorgeous phoenix danced in the air with a hat grasped in it's claws. Sweeping down, the phoenix gently placed the hat down onto a stool. The headmistress, Professor MacGonagall, had then declared for the sorting ceremony to begin. Then, the once lifeless hat, had suddenly erected and began to break into song:

'_A thousand or more years ago,_

_When this school was just created,_

_I had just been newly sewn,_

_for a purpose that has yet not faded,_

_The four great holders,_

_had just one quest,_

_To teach the young witches and wizards,_

_and for me to have them take one test,_

_Place me upon your head,_

_there is nothing you can hide!_

_I'm not one you can lie to,_

_For I can see inside,_

_May you belong in Gryffindor,_

_All with bravery at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You may be destined for Ravenclaw,_

_If only you are witty and clever,_

_At knowledge they are ready to gnaw,_

_Their bold minds determine their endeavour,_

_For Hufflepuff, their loyalty is fine,_

_Those patient are so true,_

_You will surely belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where friendship is anew._

_If your blood is pure,_

_Slytherin will be your pick,_

_Most worthy of admission,_

_Those cunning folks use any means,_

_To achieve to their succession,_

_Now put me on! Go ahead!_

_There is a house for you to be in,_

_Don't be afraid!_

_Let the sorting ceremony begin!'  
_

The entire Great Hall burst into applause as the Sorting Hat had finished. Neville Longbottom had then stepped forward with a large rolled up parchment with every first years' name on it. Once he began to unravel the parchment, silence fell upon the students.  
'When I announce your name, you will walk forward to the stool, place the Sorting Hat on top of your head and sit down. Once your house is called, you will sit at the appropriate table.' Professor Longbottom explained.  
'Eric Abercrombie' His voice echoed through the halls. The small, lanky boy nervously rushed up to the stool and placed the hat upon his head.  
'_Hufflepuff_!'  
Eric immediately walked over to the table of students cheering and applauding at their new arrival.  
'Darren Aldermaston'  
'_Ravenclaw_!'  
The Ravenclaw house were even louder, trying to outdo the Hufflepuffs. The sorting continued. The line-up of student became smaller and the once spacious tables, became more crowded. The list of names had finally reached the M's and he was becoming more anxious to be placed in a house.

'Kathleen MacDougal'

'_Ravenclaw_!'

'Helen Macavoy'

'_Hufflepuff_!'

'Aaron Macmillan'

'_Gryffindor_!'

'Scorpius Malfoy'

He rushed over quickly at the sound of his name. Placing the hat upon his head, his stomach turned in to knots.

'Ah... You would do well in Gryffindor. Though you wish to be in Sly-' The Sorting Hats voice echoed inside Scorpius's mind.

'_-What?! Gryffindor? That must be a mistake! I can't.. I, no-_' he thought nervously.

'-You have more bravery than among most...Oh, so you do wish to be in Gryffindor.'

'_No I don't! I... just'_, trailing off at the loss of words.

'Then it's agreed.'

'_I'm no-_'

'_Gryffindor_!'

Hearing the cheers of the Gryffindor, he placed the sorting hat back on the stool and nervously walked forward. Unsure of what to think, he sat down at the nearest available spot. Slouching down on the bench, he felt eyes boring into his back. Turning around he saw familiar Slytherin faces staring at him with mocking smirks.

* * *

I'll try and get another chapter up soon! I tend to make chapters long, aha._  
_Please tell me what you thought about the song I made for the Sorting Hat.. Took me awhile!

_I would very much appreciate feedback from you guys! This is my first chapter of my first story... I'm too self-conscious about my writing to ask my friends, aha...  
Tell me what you guys think!  
Thank you so much for reading._

_Read,** review**, re-read_.


	2. Contrast

Hope you enjoy it! 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
J.K Rowling does though.**

_  
_Contrast  
_  
"But you're _Muggles_! We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!"_

Sleep was far past Scorpius' worry. Laying awake, eagle spread across his four poster bed, he played the various reactions of his father over and over again through his restless mind. _Maybe he won't mind_, he thought. Quickly he erased that idea, knowing he'd have to be mental to accept that possibility.

Scropius knew it had to be at least 2am. The window showed a blanket of darkness, dimly lit with silvery sparkles of light. Minutes dragged by, with the sounds of his roommates' snores filling the room. Meeting his new roommates lightened his mood slightly that evening. They all seemed quite interesting and for the most part friendly. The boy to his right was an Asian muggle-born, Eric Kyung. He was quite tall, medium-build and seemed fairly intelligent. Before sleeping, he had been hopelessly trying to explain why muggles needed electricity, to Lynus Brown. "Eleksity seems so troublesome!" he constantly said, amazed at muggles' abilities to bare without magic.

Lynus was the shortest and chubbiest of the four. He seemed constantly nervous and extremely self-conscience. All the way up to their tower he had been staring down at his feet, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Only, all he had done for himself was annoy everyone he fell into.  
And then, there was Albus Potter. He and Scorpius had a brief conversation when they entered their room. Scorpius liked Albus. He wasn't obnoxious, nor hostile - he seemed... nice. He was just an inch shorter than Scorpius, and thinner. He was a skinny boy with tousled, jet black hair, with bright green eyes. Albus had looked just as nervous placing the sorting hat upon his head as Scorpius felt when his house had been called.  
The thought of his house, Gryffindor, caused a rock to plummet into the pit of his stomach. How would his father would react and how would he tell him? _He wouldn't yell…,_ he hopelessly thought.  
'Traditions obviously don't matter that much to him if he told me not to create one...' he mumbled quietly.

Suddenly feeling a surge of anger and confusion, he started pummelling his pillow as if to make it more comfortable. While thinking of all the possibilities of what could happen, he slowly began to be consumed by sleep.

_"Harry, don't go picking a row with Malfoy, don't forget, he's a prefect now, he could make life difficult for you..."_

_"Wow, I wonder what it'd be like to have a difficult life?"_

'Scorpius, wake up!'

Along with the voice came a soft pillow that slapped against his face.

'whaz s'mater?'

'We're going to go eat breakfast. We didn't want to just leave you.' said another, closer voice. When Scorpius' rubbed his eyes, it had been Albus who was standing over his bed. Albus pulled the corner of his mouth into a crooked smile and waved.

'Oh. Right. Thanks!' said Scropius, feeling grateful they had yet not left him. He pulled himself off the bed and quickly changed. They had all been waiting for him and when he had finished they all brightly smiled and left for the Great Hall.

The Great Hall had sunshine brightly beaming through the windows. Everyone was sitting around the four tables eating breakfast, chattering amongst one another. Over everyone there were hundreds of owls delivering to those who had forgotten something or were being greeted their first day with a letter from home. After staring at the tremendous amount of flapping wings, he scanned for a spot to sit. While looking about, he saw Albus walk ahead and sit across from the familiar red-haired girl who had buried her face in another tattered book. Albus looked over at Scorpius and jerked his head to the side, signaling him to sit down. Scorpius walked and stood behind Rose, tapped her right shoulder and sat down to her left.

'Hey,' he said cheerfully as she looked over her shoulder. At the sound of his voice, she quickly whipped her head around.

'Oh!' She gasped. 'G'morning.' Greeting him with a smile. 'Scorpius, this is Albus. My cousin, he's in -'

'- Rose, he knows who I am … We're in the same room together.' He stated, grinning at Scorpius.

'Yup, and he snores like a beast; couldn't sleep with that in the room.' Scorpius teased.

'Are you kidding? That was _definitely _Lynus.'

Rose began to giggle but had came to a stop and threw one arm into the air to wave at a boy who had been approaching them. He looked similar to Albus, except he was older, had broader shoulders and instead of green, he wore pale blue eyes. Scorpius turned to look at Albus to compare their features, but he had a sulky face smeared across while Rose dug her nose back into her, what seemed to be, interesting book.

'Morning, _little_ brother!' said the boy as he sat down and wrapped his arm around Albus' shoulder. Albus stared at the hand on his shoulder and looked away jokingly in disgust.

"What do you want, James?"

"Can't I talk to my little brother without questions?" He said pouting innocently.

"Most definitely not! You look suspicious…" At that, James placed his hand over his heart and gasped. "Oh so cruel to me, Al… Why would -"

- Scorpius, who had been watching Albus and James, realized that the pair of pale blue eyes had been burning into him. Feeling nervous, he casually looked away. At the corner of his eye, he could still see James staring curiously at him. Albus had taken notice to his brother's strange behaviour and was looking back and forth from the two.

"James, stop staring at my friend like such a creep. You'll scare him away." Albus said, sounding genuinely concerned. Scorpius could feel the tip of his ears turn red at the sound of the word 'friend'. He had made a friend already and it had been so effortlessly. He was happy.

"You're that Scorpion Malfoy kid!" James said finally, sounding awed. "He's your friend, eh, Albus? I knew you should have been placed in Slytherin." He sniggered. Albus looked hurt and his eyes were wide. His face had suddenly contorted to anger.

"His name is _Scorpius_ Malfoy." He said a-matter-of-factly. "Just go away if you're going to be rude." He finished. Scorpius had felt such relief with Albus' defending words and turned to look at James. He thought I'd be a better idea to clear things up and make a good first impression before he was labelled forever.

"Er, hullo. I'm in the same room at Albus… that's how we know each other." He said unsurely.

"So you were placed in Gryffindor, huh? I wonder how your serpent-friends are handling that?" said James, smirking devilishly. "It'd do you good if you just went to the Slytherin house. People have been talking about you, saying how the Sorting hat made a mistake. I agree, personally. You know about my father and yours don't you? My Uncle had spilled some stories, ya'know, he says -"

"- that's _enough_, James." Rose interrupted slamming her books shut. "You don't have to be such a slimey git." She finished.

"James! Come over here, what are you doing?" Yelled another Gryffindor boy across the Great Hall.

"I'll be right there!" He answered. "Well, I better get going now. And, Al, you should do a better job of choosing your friends." He darted his eyes to Scorpius and began to laugh.

When James began to stroll away towards his friends, Scorpius had a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Everything had gone from bad to absolutely worse. He never expected such things to be said to him on the first day of school. Why had people been talking about him? He didn't know what to do, or what his dad had done… He felt so confused and his throat became dry. He looked up and met Albus' eyes and his face was more than apologetic. "Hey, I'm sorry. Ignore my brother. He can actually be really nice at times… I don't know what his problem is today. He's just trying to mess with me."

Scorpius knew he was truly sorry, but he couldn't manage words out of his mouth. He pulled a half smile and tried his best to show no worry. But he was worried. He didn't know how to describe his feelings. He wanted to go home and talk to his father. His dad always knew what to say to him and his mum could sew any wrong feeling into a blanket of bliss and warmth.  
The feeling of loneliness in such a crowded room caused his stomach to knot and his vision to blur. His eyes felt heavy and he suddenly became dizzy.

All at once, the Great Hall had molded together again when he felt thin, cold arms wrap around his waist. He could feel someone place their head on his shoulder and long locks of hair down his arm. He knew who it had been and the thought of that person had his tense body calm and his busy mind drain empty. The contrast of his warm body and her cold arms felt so right to him, and when they slowly began to slide away, he wanted to grab them, to stop them. He looked over at her and stared at her sweet face.

"I'm glad you're in Gryffindor. Besides, it's time for a change." Rose said, with a calm, soft voice and innocent smile.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**  
Sorry it took me so long to publish the second one.  
_Please read, review and re-read_ ! :)


End file.
